


Crawling back to you

by summerhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M, Post-Break Up, but just verrrrrry little. yes, jealous!mark lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhyuck/pseuds/summerhyuck
Summary: The sound of loud music makes its way to Mark's ear and he whinces. He usually does not like party as he claimed once when Donghyuck forced him to come along, but this night Mark feels too fucked up to cares. His feelings has made a visit on his throat threatening to burst right here and then. Since their break up, he could not contain the pain he is experiencing right now. Donghyuck has been sending Mark a lot of messages asking if they could talk, Mark blocked his number. He thought that was his best decision maybe by avoiding Donghyuck, things will be all-well.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 91





	Crawling back to you

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed!!! im not a pro writer please forgive me T__T please excuse grammars error and lack of words variation T__T  
> the title is from AM - do i wanna know.
> 
> STAN MARKHYUCK  
> STAN MARK  
> STAN HAECHAN

One week has passed since their last conversation and Mark knows he fucked up. In his defense, breaking up with Donghyuck was his only choice in dealing with their situations. So, he said what he said. Donghyuck has asked Mark what went wrong with their relationship which mark just scoffed and walked away. On his track, he promised to not spare a single regret even though when he spin on his heel he could see tears running down his lover's eyes, voice in the brink of breaking and hands trembling reaching Mark's wrist. He promised he would not regret his decision.

He did.

When Mark messaged Jeno if he is in for a party in a cheap local club, Jeno did not ask why. The sound of loud music makes its way to Mark's ear and he whinces. He usually does not like party as he claimed once when Donghyuck forced him to come along, but this night Mark feels too fucked up to cares. His feelings has made a visit on his throat threatening to burst right here and then. Since their break up, he could not contain the pain he is experiencing right now. Donghyuck has been sending Mark a lot of messages asking if they could talk, Mark blocked his number. He thought that was his best decision _maybe_ by avoiding Donghyuck, things will be normal and all but boy was he wrong. 

As expected from a cheap club filled with college students, Jeno and Mark bump into Jaemin and some of their basketball seniors like Jaehyun and Johnny in the middle of the crowd. Jeno asks if Mark is coming along but he denies. Mark is also a member of basketball team but he just doesn't feel like making a conversation with his teammates now. Jeno shrugs his worries away as Mark shush him. Jeno makes Mark promise to not drink too much because _I'm not taking those drunk ass home_ he says before he departs his way. Maybe _just maybe,_ seating alone in the bar is not so bad for him. Maybe _just maybe_ he needs to clear his minds.

Mark is probably thinking too loud. His own voice in his head is even speaking louder than the bass-booted speakers in the club. Mark spins his way to the bartender asking for his fifth glass now. The bartender rolls his eyes but makes one for Mark anyway. He probably notices that Mark is the only boy around the bar who just doesn't enjoy dancing too much. 

"Didn't you make a promise with your friend to not drink too much?" the bartender asks

Mark, feeling tipsy on his seat, spins around to the bartender "Nothing to do with you." He says coldly before spinning again to face the crowd.

"Yeah, just making sure you wont get that ass beaten on your way home though"

Mark clearly hears what the bartender just said but he just cannot make those words out on his mind. 

Mark is sure now thirty minutes has passed since he talked with the bartender who keeps bugging him everytime he asks for more drink. He sees the world blurs and spins around him. Mark stands straight and heads to the restroom where he throws the drinks out his stomach. He cries in the toilet cubicle pouring his heart out. Damn, he misses Lee Donghyuck so much.

Lee Donghyuck with his eyes that crinkles when he smiles so wide, pair of eyes that holds too much love within.

Lee Donghyuck with his cute boppy nose that Mark kisses a lot of time when he feels Donghyuck gets too cute he is unbearable.

Lee Donghyuck with his cursed little smile on those full lips of him that Mark can never not kiss.

Lee Donghyuck with his fucking smooth honey-like skin, his soft hair, soft hands, soft palms.

Lee Donghyuck with his everything.

So Mark decides to check his phone making sure it is not too late. It's just 11.

He makes his way unsteadily to the exit door and is welcomed by a hard pouring rain. _Fuck!_ Mark mutters. He must've forgot to check upon the weather cast. _Fuck!_ again Mark curses. He lifts his hands up to cover his face as he runs as fast as he can, barely registering that he is sobering up. His feet takes his body to a place he remembers by heart, not too far away from this club, maybe just 10-15 minutes walk. It is Donghyuck's apartment. 

Boy now Mark feels too sober to be true, magically. Walking off the elevator, Mark brings himself to Donghyuck's front door. He doubtly knocks the door. Once, twice, thrice. His heartbeat beats so fast Mark can practically hear it on his ears. The door creaks open showing a half-asleep boy. Mark wants to kiss him right away, he wants to kiss that soft creature who is rubbing his eyes. Mark doesn't. Instead, he mutters a small _Donghyuck_ with his chest heaving. Donghyuck freezes for a second before he realizes how wet Mark is. 

"I'm getting a towel, wait a second" he says as he hurrily runs inside. He comes back not a second later, "Here, get inside and take a warm shower first or you'll get sick"

"Okay" Mark mutters . His voice is small, he cannot recognize it either. Taking his body inside Donghyuck's apartment, Mark feels his heart is full and ready to burst. He misses this Donghyuck's own scent so bad.

Mark doesn't know if he feels fully sober right now but he is pretty sure of it. He dries himself and changes his clothes _his clothes_ in Donghyuck's wardrobe, finding his sweaters he used to store in whenever he visited. Mark heads to where Donghyuck is after looking around his bedroom and found no hint of Donghyuck. He is watching movie with blanket cocooning him. Mark makes his way and sits himself beside Donghyuck. He sets his eyes to the TV too, but he realizes none of them actually watching the movie. 

Mark shifts himself a little and wraps his hands around Donghyuck's waist. He inhales Donghyuck's sweet coconut-y scent, probably the bodywash he always uses. Mark stays there for a second before he hears Donghyuck sniffing and he panics. 

"Hey, hey Donghyuck. Don't cry please" Mark says as he palms both Donghyuck's cheeks and thumbs along his tears. Donghyuck keeps his eyes down his lap and avoids Mark's eyes.

"Why, M-Mark?" He hiccups and oh boy, Mark is in so much pain seeing Donghyuck like this. His words are threatening to pours out of his lips but his mind cannot cooperate.

"You broke up with me, Mark. Did you know h-how it hurts?" Donghyuck finally looks at Mark's eyes, those lovely pair of eyes are holding so much pain the edges are red.

"You left me with no explanation. I reached you m-multiple times but you.." He stops and tears streaming down even harder. 

Mark embraces Donghyuck. He hugs him with so much love and so much apologizes emitted from his actions.

"I love you, Donghyuck. I love you so much it drives me crazy. I was so fucked up this whole week, not a single time I spent not thinking about you. I'm so sorry" Mark finally pours those words out.

"But why, Mark?"

And silence. Mark takes his time over his stupidity.

"I.. I saw you with Yukhei after one of your Economy class. You didn't pick up my phone so I went to your class instead." Mark pauses to take a breath.

"I saw how you smiled so brightly with him. Fuck, even if it just talking casually and maybe you two were just making an Economic jokes but I was jealous, Donghyuck. I was clouded with jealousy seeing you smiled so bright to other people. I was fucked up because I was not thinking straight. I second-question myself.. Do I deserve you? a jealous person like me? You could be happier and better with other person, with other boy, with Yukhei." and Mark cries too. Tears heavily wets Donghyuck's pajama.

Donghyuck lifts Mark's head and cups his cheeks. "Mark, I have never in my life, thought of loving someone beside you. Every night, I go to sleep smiling because I know you're my boyfriend and you're the only person I want to spend my whole life with, Mark. Please never doubt yourself, I beg you"

Mark looks into Donghyuck's eyes, searching for lies but he finds nothing but purity and honesty. 

"I love you" Mark mutters slowly before locking his lips to Donghyuck for a quick peck. He lets go while looking into Donghyuck's eyes, forehead to forehead. 

Mark takes Donghyuck by his waist and brought him to his lap, Donghyuck straddling him. He leans up to kiss Donghyuck with more intensity, delivering his words into Donghyuck. Donghyuck exhales softly and smiles into the kiss.

"Date me again?" Mark asks paintingly between the kiss.

Donghyuck doesn't answer. Instead, he smiles so wide and kisses Mark again. Mark guesses he gets the answer.


End file.
